Bunga/Relationships
Family Simba Simba often finds Bunga annoying at times due to his impulsive nature, and often disrespectful attitude. When the pair were trapped in Nandembo Caverns, the pair erupted into a fiery argument which saw them split up. Here, Simba began to realise that the honey badger was still a citizen of the Pride Lands, and thus it was his duty to find and protect him. After hearing him sing "Hakuna Matata", the pair began to bond, having both been raised by Timon and Pumbaa. The pair even consider each other brothers, though this is not always brought up between the pair. Although Simba still finds Bunga irritating from time to time, the pair have a much better understanding of one another than they did before the incident. After Simba was stung by Sumu in The Scorpion's Sting, Bunga was Infuriated that the Scorpion stung his adopted brother. Timon When Timon and Pumbaa found Bunga, Timon protested against taking Bunga in, as they had already raised Simba. He was persuaded when Bunga got the Utamu grub. He cares deeply for Bunga, and despairs whenever Bunga is injured or in danger. Like Pumbaa, Timon was initially reluctant to allow Bunga to join the Lion Guard but eventually let him join. Pumbaa When Timon and Pumbaa found Bunga, Pumbaa immediately wanted to take Bunga in, despite Timon’s protests. He cares deeply for Bunga, and despairs whenever Bunga is injured or in danger. Like Timon, Pumbaa was initially reluctant to allow Bunga to join the Lion Guard not wanting him to get hurt but eventually the two let him join. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kion and Bunga are best friends, and enjoy spending time together. Bunga was present when Kion first used the Roar Of the Elders, and learned about the Lion Guard. Kion asked Bunga to be the first one to join the Lion Guard, and Bunga immediately accepted. Kion and Bunga care deeply for each other, and show concern when one of them is upset, injured, or in trouble. Fuli Despite Fuli’s tendency to become annoyed by Bunga’s antics, they have a close relationship. Beshte Beshte and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, often using nicknames to refer to each other. Ono Bunga and Ono are shown to have a close friendship. In "Never Roar Again", he made Ono a headdress to cover up his bald head. Kiara Bunga is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s older sister, Kiara. He seems to agree with her when she says she is right as seen in Can't Wait to be Queen. Muhimu Bunga and Muhimu didn't get along from the start namely because she sat on him and she often called him mongoose or a hedgehog but during the migration, they start to get along and soon became good friends and he even helps protect her when she's giving birth. Hamu The two are close friends as Bunga was there when Hamu was born and played together in his herd's new home. When Hamu was separated from the rest of his herd by the jackals, Bunga went to help save him and even decided to babysit him and taught him how to defend himself. Makuu Bunga and Makuu first started out as enemies but they soon became firm friends after Makuu reforms. Pua When Bunga was a infant he went on an "adventure" with his best friend Kion. They ran away from Zazu and found Pua's Float. Bunga arrogantly taunts the float, and Pua asks for the kids to leave, but when Bunga accidentally challenges Makuu, Zazu arrives in and offers himself to be eaten instead of the son of the king and his best friend. after that Bunga and Kion promised never to come uninvited again. Later on, Bunga appears to have gotten over his arrogance towards Pua's float, respecting the crocodile. Chama He and the honey badger seem to be alike as they are both immature and playful, but are willing to risk their lives for others they actually care for. Fuli even mentions that the elephant is just like him. Makini Bunga and Makini seem to get along pretty well. They first met in The Rise of Scar, but became closer friends over time. in The Bite of Kenge, she helps him defeat Kenge and the hyenas to save the melons. She also comes with him and the rest of the Lion Guard to get the Volcanic Ash to save Simba in The Scorpion's Sting. Enemies Ushari Bunga is Ushari's biggest grievances out of all the members of the Lion Guard. Ushari has been disturbed countless times by the honey badger, with no sign of an apology. When Ushari tried to eat a hyrax, Bunga forced Ushari to spit him out. When Ushari was about to question him on his antics, Bunga responded by curling Ushari into a ball and throwing him into a tree. Ushari took so much before he snapped, turning to the other side and joins Janja and his clan and summoning the Pride Lands' greatest enemy, Scar, in retaliation. Kenge Kenge hates the honey badger after he foiled his plans of trying to take away the elephants melons, and for also calling him a little lizard repeatably, angering him so much which is what in part ruined the plan after he bit all the hyenas as he tried to eat him. Reirei He and the jackal have been enemies ever since she attempted to eat as many animals as she wanted at Kupatana. Later in Babysitter Bunga, she and her pack attempt to eat the young animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, but while he and the jackal matriach are fighting, he tells them to Teke Ruka Teleza and when the kids obeyed him, the jackals lost and ended up getting humiliated by the kids. Goigoi After being tricked into thinking that he and his family are nice, Bunga and the guard accept Goigoi and his family, but he later hated him for lying and for attacking the animals during Kupatana. He also dislikes Goigoi because he joins his mate in every evil scheme whether he is working for her, or he is actually working for Scar. He made him bite his own tail in Divide and Conquer when the jackals and hyenas fought against the Lion Guard, Tamaa, and Rafiki and as of now, remain as huge enemies. Dogo When he and the jackal pup first met, he could not resist the kid's cuteness. He agreed to allow him into the Pride Lands shortly after he said he was all by himself. Later during Kupatana Dogo along with the rest of the jackals try to eat as many animals as they can until he grabs him by the tail and even says that he doesn't think he's cute anymore. The two have remained enemies since. Janja Janja is one of Bunga's arch enemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard. When he goes into the Outlands in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to bring the honey badger to him for lunch. He later tried to eat him again in Fuli's New Family when he entered in the Outlands alone for a second time. Chungu Chungu joins Janja in every nearly every evil scheme whether he is not working for him or if he is actually working for Scar. He and Cheezi attempted to eat him in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and in Fuli's New Family. The only episode where these two were not exactly enemies was Janja's New Crew. Cheezi Cheezi joins Janja in every nearly every evil scheme whether he is not working for him or if he is actually working for Scar. He and Chungu attempted to eat him in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and in Fuli's New Family. The only episode where these two were not exactly enemies was Janja's New Crew. However, he does seem to care a little bit about the honey badger when he warns him not to call Kenge as "little lizard" in The Bite of Kenge. Category:Relationships